1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to loss prevention devices for objects and, more particularly, to a loss prevention device for a pen which includes a pen having an exterior shell which is free of openings excepting the opening for the writing device to extend out and through and a loss-prevention device mounted within the pen which includes a gravity-actuated position sensing switch having outer and inner electrically conductive cylinders extending in generally parallel concentric alignment with one another, an electrically conductive ball bearing held within a ball bearing chamber adjacent the contact ends of the outer and inner cylinders for contacting the contact ends of the outer and inner cylinders when the pen is placed in a generally horizontal position thereby completing the electrical circuit between the outer and inner cylinders, an audio-generating programmable electronic device for generating an audio signal to a loudspeaker in direct contact with the exterior shell of the pen, and a battery, the gravity-actuated position sensing switch operative to complete the circuit when the pen is in a generally horizontal position thereby triggering the audio-generating programmable electronic device to output an audio signal to the loudspeaker which outputs sounds to inform persons in the vicinity of the pen that the pen is oriented in a generally horizontal position as would occur when the pen had been misplaced or lost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An important and significant status symbol for many successful business persons is ownership of a fine, expensive pen which he or she carries with them during the day for signing of various documents and other purposes such as taking notes or any other situation requiring use of a writing implement. A high-quality pen or writing instrument provides a luxurious writing experience, one which enhances the performance of everyday activities. However, unlike many other expensive objects, pens are used in many different situations, and are occasionally loaned out for use by other persons. This means that ownership of a fine writing implement carries increased responsibilities to prevent loss or misplacement of the pen, and therefore there is a need for an unobtrusive yet functional loss-prevention device which can be used with such fine writing implements to significantly reduce the risk of loss of the writing implement.
Several devices have been proposed in the prior art which attempt to address and solve this problem, such as Anderson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,873 and Chan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,301. Each of these prior art devices, however, include inherent deficiencies which detract from their functionality and render their inclusion and use in a fine writing implement somewhat problematic. For example, Chan requires that the writing implement include a plurality of sound-releasing holes in the pen body which significantly detract from the appearance of the pen and further will render the pen far more susceptible to incursion of foreign objects and liquids such as if the pen were accidentally dropped in a puddle, glass of water or the like. The holes in the body of the pen, as described in Chan, will instantly permit the external liquid to enter the pen thus, in all likelihood, ruining the pen for future use. Furthermore, Chan teaches to the inclusion of a mercury switch which is extremely dangerous due to the toxic properties of mercury. Finally, Chan does not include any type of delay in initiation of the audio signal from the time the pen is placed in a horizontal position, and this lack of a delay will likely result in a high degree of annoyance from the activation of the alarm in any situation where the pen is placed in a horizontal position. There is therefore a need for a loss-prevention device which addresses and corrects all of the deficiencies found in the prior art and does so in a simple and functional manner.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved loss prevention device for pens.
Another object is to provide an improved loss prevention device for pens which includes a delay activation so that the device does not activate immediately upon the pen being placed in a horizontal position in order to significantly reduce the annoyance factor in the use of such a device and better fulfill the intended purpose of reminding the owner of the pen to retrieve the pen from the horizontal position where it is laying.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved loss prevention device for pens in which the pen body does not include any external openings excepting the opening for the writing implement extending therethrough and possibly a top opening for a pen extension switch or the like in order to generally prevent incursion of contaminating liquids and solids into the pen thereby extending the life of the pen and preventing damage to the internal components of the pen.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved loss prevention device for pens which is relatively simple and durable in design and construction and is safe, efficient and effective in use.